The Father, the Son, and the Broom
by Marauders Anonymouss
Summary: Ginny's gone, so Harry thinks he can teach his son a valuable skill. He was wrong.


**Hey guys! It's Marauders Anonymouss! So, this a little cute drabble about Harry and James Sirius. GAME TIME! There are four hidden references in this story. If you find all of them, you get a million dollars! Not really But, you can either be mentioned in one of my stories, or get a HUGE shoutout! Personally, I'd choose the part. Here are the options if you do that one:**

**Big part/small part?**

**Who do you want to date/be best friends with?**

**Which generation?**

**What house do you want to be in?**

**What year are you in?**

**What is your best class?**

**Personality traits?**

**And, most importantly, What's your name?**

**I'm not trying to be creepy by learning your name and getting your info. I'm not like that. So, if you want to go by a fake name, go ahead! I just want to do a fun little game for all of my active readers. Well, the probably eight or less of you out there. But readers nonetheless!**

**Alright, I've probably wasted enough time with this long little intro...so...on with the story!**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, startled. One moment he was having a peaceful rest, and next thing he knew, he was being slobbered on by his year old son, James Sirius Potter. He loved seeing him because he looked so much like him, thus looking so much like James's granddad, James. The only thing that made him different was his eyes. He had his mother's eyes.

"Ginny, what is James doing here?" He asked, sitting up so James was now sitting in his lap.

Ginny walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. "I don't know, maybe he Apparated."

"Haha. Very funny." Harry said sarcastically.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him, tickling James. He laughed and batted her hand away. She laughed. "He could be a fairly good Beater. Oh, and before I forget, Andromeda said that Teddy wants to come over."

Harry smiled and said enthusiastically, "Wicked! I love whenever Teddy comes over!" James gurgled with excitement. "And apparently this one does too. Do you want Teddy to come over?" James clapped his hands. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Alright then, I will send a Patronus over there as quickly as possible." As Ginny left to deliver the message, Harry turned to James.

"Alright, it's just you and me. Ginny doesn't want me to do this, but I think you're old enough." He went to the closet and pulled out a toy broom, some shrunken pads, and two Golden Snitches, one old and one new. James cooed upon seeing this, and crawled over to the edge of the bed where Harry was standing. Harry put the pads on him, and mounted him on the broom, holding it still. "This, is a Snitch." Harry held up his old one, whose wings flapped open. James sat there, mouth open in awe. "It is the Seeker's job to catch it."Harry let the Snitch fly to about two feet away, and then caught it in his right hand. James started giggling and clapping, and Harry was reminded of an instance he saw in a Pensieve. "If he or she catches it, that team gets a whole bunch of points, and usually wins the game!" James sat on his broom, listening to every word he said. Harry then put on a glove, and pulled out the new Snitch. "James, I'm going to let it go, and you are going to try to catch it okay." He held it a foot in front of James, and when he tried to catch it, Harry pulled it back. "Ready? One, two, three, go!" Harry let go of the Snitch, and then the broom. James sped around, trying to catch it. Harry stood there watching, impressed, but then the Snitch went into the other room and James, determined to catch it, sped after it. Harry ran to try to catch up to him, but he was impossible to catch. He was a pretty good flyer, and Harry was very proud, but this really wasn't a great time to admire his son's skills. He chased him around the whole house, probably running into half of the stuff in there. When Harry ran into the living room, he saw James, looking at him, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. It was then that Harry remembered that he had the genes of his father, Fred, and George, three of the most amazing pranksters of their time. Harry looked back with a face of horror, realizing that he was raising a monster (well, not a monster, but certainly not a saint). James dove straight at Harry, and he jumped out of the way, tripping and falling over the couch, breaking a vase in the process. He looked up, straightening his glasses, to find James holding the Snitch, a triumphant look on his face. Harry smiled.

"Okay now, James, fly slowly towards me, so I can take you off the broom." He said slowly. But apparently, James didn't want to get off. He flew laps around the room, Harry trailing after.

And that's how Ginny and Teddy found them when they stepped out of the fireplace, James laughing and tormenting his father, and Harry, pleading with his son to stop flying.


End file.
